


Cold challenge

by lys



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-22
Updated: 2004-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys





	Cold challenge

Even as the heat forced him from the house, the cold started. He could feel it moving through his body, crowding behind his eyes as he dug the grave, freezing the tears he couldn't cry. As he gathered up their remains and carried them across the fields he had so carefully tended, he could no longer feel his hands. The smell of burnt flesh permeated everything, yet he could still hear their voices, calling, crying. He covered them over and tapped down the dirt, protecting them the only way he had left.

He knew he would never be warm again.


End file.
